The Blood Tree
In the , far from the mountainous outskirts of , Yosoi was just finishing up her training, having rested for a day after trekking through the harsh terrain. Yosoi swiftly moved from ledge to ledge, supporting the weight of her body with nothing more that her right arm as part of her intense regimen to better herself as she began her travels back home to meet her daughter after approximately one year and seven months away from the joy of her life. "I wonder how Kissui is doing with Misora and kids. I've dealt with their absence for long enough - I'll soon be home, honey." the woman thought as she jumped up several more ledge before switching arms halfway through, reaching a stable ledge before standing on it. Looking out over the mountain range, Yosoi could see the beautiful horizon of the world as the tops of mountains showed themselves to her. As she scanned the distance with her eyes, she could see a small avalanche trigger near the apex of a mountain, engulfing trees at it went down. "Hey little guy what happened to you." A man said to a dehydrated mountain lion that was at the base of a mountain. From examining the lion the man could tell it also may have fallen from the mountain because of what he determined to be blunt force trauma. How far the lion fell was unknown but it was barely hanging on to life. "Seems like you banged yourself up pretty bad there let me help you out". The man took a seat next to the lion and placed his hands on the abdomen of the beast and flowed chakra through the beast. The man's potent chakra was felt by other animals around the area as they all started to flock over towards this powerful presence they felt. In seconds the mountain lion started to move around and a few seconds later stood up. The other animals in the area all were gathered around as if they were people, all looking at the man. Looking around the man smiled as his then released a larger amount of chakra, giving it all the the animals around and giving them all vitality. Once starving and dehydrated animals were born anew it seemed. "I see, this place has barely anything here." The landscape was nothing but mountains around, ledges, rocks, and barely any vegetation. How the animals survived was unknown but with one simple clap of his hands, trees, plants, flowers, and more all took root around. "This should last for a long time. Go and live now my friends." The mountain lion licked the man before taking off back into the mountains while the other animals all sounded off in their perspective sounds they make and took off in the new flourishing forest the man created in the middle of nothing. With a smile on his face, he continued on his way. Grabbing onto a nearby rock ledge with her left hand, Yosoi hand her right arm behind her back as a sweat bead rolled with with sudden haste as if to kiss her goodbye before dropping into the distance below. Rising her head up, she could see she had a good distance to travel vertically. Suddenly closing her eyes, Yosoi began to inhale, and as she did so, the oxygen content within her blood began increasing several fold, and after about eight seconds, Yosoi's body felt almost supercharged. Similar to what one would feel if they activated the , Yosoi's skin lacked the red skin associated with such a feat as she opened her eyes and began to effortlessly scale the mountain in seconds. As she did this, she could feel a tremendous life force near the top of the mountain, which peaked her interest. "I wonder who or what could be giving off such a signature this far out from a village, let alone in this dry, mountainous area." the woman pondered as she kept scaling the rocky structure. Quickly reaching the top of the cliff she was on, Yosoi looked up to see animals flying and moving away from a man that stood within the distance. "Who would be way out here...?". Despite this, she ignored her own personal comment, noting that she herself was way out here. "Hello..." the Chinoike called out to the man, hoping to get a response. As the man moved along he was stopped by a voice. The voice of an angel the man thought as he turned around to see only legs, the legs of a woman he was able to tell. Looking up at the figure atop of the cliff more, he was able to see the chest of a adult woman which made the man go reeling. Without even looking at the woman's face his face lit up with excitement as he said back, "HIIII!!!" The man said when he picked up on something from the woman that caused his excitement to be brief. Her eyes, he could tell there there was something different. Having experience with users of ocular powers he could tell she in fact had ocular powers but none that he had felt or seen before. He then looked at her face and the first thing he saw were her deep crimson red eyes staring down upon him. "Hmm..." He said to himself as his eyes quickly diverted back down at her chest and his face lit up with excitement again. "Just do you know, my face is up here..." Yosoi stated aloud, noticing the man's eyes were centering on her breasts as he wore a look of exhilaration upon his visage as she signed. "Maybe this one is a typical pervert... but I won't judge him just yet." Yosoi thought to herself, taking note of several of the man's defining features. First noting his white hair and defining light brown eyes, she glanced at his defined musculature, deducing he was obviously strong and most likely well suited in taijutsu. Looking back at the man, whom was still staring at her tantalizing rack, Yosoi decided to talk. "I never imagined I'd fine someone else among these mountains, especially being so far out from even the outskirts of the village. Do you train here?" she asked, wanting to direct his attention elsewhere. Snapping out of his perverted trance the man looked at the woman's face and responded. Umm yeah sorry its a uhh, habit of mine to look at women's chest." The man's eyes quickly diverted back to the woman's chest until he finally snapped out of it and looked into her eyes, "Yeah, I'm a traveler I quite literally just go any and everywhere I'm not really training out here. Besides the only thing you could train out here is your strength but I can't train that." The man then squatted and leaped high in the air, leaving a crater in the spot he leaped from. He landed on the top of the ledge near the woman, landing like he leaped. At this distance both could get a close look at each other. Kenta who had nothing but shorts, an opened sleeveless vest and sandals on, looked at the woman who was dressed as if she was going into combat. At this distance he could feel her chakra, taking note of many things about her as well. "Well where are my manners I look at your breast and not even introduce myself, I'm Kenta, and you are?" He said with his hand extended out. Having just observed the man for a period of time, it was clear that this he had his mind set on her body, her bulbaceous jugs if you will. "Yosoi... Chinoike Yosoi and it's nice to meet you''" Yosoi said as she extended her own hand into Kenta's, her own clearly smaller than his, but only slightly. "With such toned and defined muscles, you appear to be the type that can always been seen training, any and everywhere you can." Yosoi replied, wearing a open, V-Neck Kimono that ended in a skirt-like fashion with red trim, adorned by back leggings with the same red trim. To tie the kimono was also a red sash. Around her neck was a red, reflecting scarf, while over her right eye was a black eye patch. "Anyway, before I stumbled upon you, I was busy climbing this mountain with one arm in preparation for a quest I'm going to undertake soon enough. Are you open for a spar?" Yosoi stated while smiling at the man. Shaking Yosoi's hand Kenta replied, "Seems like you train any and everywhere as well being way out here. But wow with one arm?? That's impressive, you should try using the tips of your finger when you think you are ready." Releasing his grip from Yosoi's hand Kenta's eyes of course diverted back down to Yosoi's chest to get a quick look before responding to her offer for a spar. ''"A spar, Um, are you sure I'm pretty strong. Well not saying you're not strong as well but I'm pretty freakishly strong and I don't wanna risk...." Kenta paused as a thought rushed to his mind. In his perverted mind a process played out that caused him to give a prompt "Yes" after his pause. The process that played out was, Spar equals fighting, fighting equals fast and vigorous movements, on a woman what moves with fast and vigorous movements. It was as if a loud ding went off in Kenta's head as the only thing that came to mind was BREAST!!! Backing up a few feet Kenta left himself seemingly open to Yosoi with no guard it seemed saying, "Your move first." Ready for the spar. With such an invitation, Yosoi removed her eyepatch before taking a good look at Kenta. Reaching into her pouch, Yosoi quickly pulled out numerous shuriken before tossing them at the built man. At the same time, she her eyes scanned the terrain of the area as she swiftly navigated with keen precision, closing the distance between her and her target as she swiftly into her gauntlet. As Yosoi touched down, she knew there was a high possibility of her opponent initiating a counterattack and as such, she prepared for it being that she counted see him. As Kenta's leg encountered Yosoi's own, his leg simply splashed through her legs as she converted her entire into blood in that instant as blood now stained the man's legs. Moving her liquid body further from him, Yosoi converted herself back to normal as she was now facing him, ready to pounce. As she did so, the blood that originally splashed on his leg had spread even further up as she changed the very properties of the blood covering his leg, causing them to emit a powerful electric discharge which was enough to paralyse numerous people for several seconds. Launching herself forward at high speed, she diverted blood within her fist to the surface, causing it to appear red before changing to black as she draw out the carbon from it, configuring it into a think layer of , which was one hundred times stronger than steel of the same thickness. As she neared the man's paralyzed body, she throw her fist forward, hoping to knock the man back with speed enhanced strength. "Blood, what the hell" Kenta said to himself before he became paralyzed. "Shit" he thought as using his Yang Release to purify his body of the blood from Yosoi. However he was still very well paralyzed and her next attack smacked Kenta sending him back. Kenta tumbled on the ground and recovered. "That blood what the hell was that" he still thought as his looked at his opponent. Kenta stood up and decided to test something against his opponent. Clapping his hands together, a pretty large root rapidly grew under the ground up under Yosoi raising her several feet in the air. Vines would then sprout from the root attempting to hold and restrain Yosoi as Kenta leaped in the air to attempt to give Yosoi a taste of her own medicine, a punch. "Wood Release!" Yosoi thought as her eyes darted left and right, the wood having began to wrap around her body, lifting her high off her feet and into the air. "The famed Kekkei Genkai of the First Hokage... . I would have never guessed you'd be capable of such a feat from appearance alone" Yosoi stated as Kenta closed in for a swift strike to the woman. On contact, she burst into a vast, overflowing stream of steaming hot, boil red blood as it covered the man's arm, corroding through it and the surrounding roots and vines that previously apprehended the Chinoike. The blood was highly pressurized, having covered a vast area of the surroundings they were fighting and with temperature of 1,200 degrees fahrenheit, it would be able to eat through objects as dense as diamond like a knife through butter. Yosoi quickly reformed her body at a good distance away as she then commanded her blood as a potent extension of her own body. Kenta's momentum made him go through Yosoi and hit the tree root. Kenta's strength shattered right through the large root and hit the ground up under it causing a large shockwave to crumble the ground up under himself and around the area. This was part of Kenta's strength without the use of chakra. Dust built up from Kenta's punch covering the entire area around Kenta. Yosoi was far enough away that she could see into the area Kenta was in. "You and this blood, a Kekkei Genkai I presume, the Kerryūgan I believe it was called. Never faced this dojutsu before which is why I didn't recognize it when I first caught sight of you." Kenta said as he slowly walked out the dust filled area into full sight of Yosoi with not one burn mark on him as the blood instead dripped off of Kenta and onto the ground next to him and burned through it. "Taijutsu just doesn't work against her I see, well lets try this." Kenta said to himself yet again clapping his hands together. "If I'm not for sure, the Kerryugan can cast genjutsu, for all I know I could be still shaking your hand." A sharp potent rise in Kenta's chakra occurred in order to break any possible genjutsu he thought may have been cast. Additionally, a vine large and strong enough to support Kenta raised him into the air away from the blood that dripped down on the ground next to him. More large roots broke through the ground around the perimeter of the area, enclosing anything from coming in or leaving until the two were finished with their spar. Kenta's wood release gave him access to thousands of different plants that he himself still haven't discovered all of them. These plants he could produce from wood release could literally do anything one could imagine from from knocking a man unconscious to stopping movements. From the roots grew several large flowers that leaked of this poisonous pollen that was capable of clotting blood. Kenta was immune to this poison of course, but this was an attempt to cause Yosoi to stay solidified. "I see you are starting to get more serious." Yosoi stated as she began to take in the last remaining breaths of fresh as as the pollen began closing in, increasing the concentration of oxygen in the blood within her body. "Pollen huh? Nothing good can come from these flowers." She thought. Commanding her blood, Yosoi rapidly circulated it around her at high speed. Feeling a disruption within her blood, she noticed that it began getting slightly slower and upon inspection, she noticed that it was in fact coagulating. Simply holding her hand toward it, she began to instinctively change the properties of the massive quantity of blood she was commanding, granting it . "My blood is a precious thing. I can't have you tampering with it..." Yosoi state out loud and clear as she focused, increasing the pressure of blood within her body to insane levels. opening her eyes wider, the sclera of her eyes turned completely black. Adding to this, Yosoi began to expunge carbon from her bloodstream as she reinforced her body with the element, configuring it on a molecular level as her skin began to turn black within seconds, while also giving her a limitless supply of air. With a light trust, Yosoi jumped into the air before releasing the built up blood pressure, causing the wood constructed all around her to simply rend apart as dozens of two-hundred-ten foot, unseen blades achieved the feat. The blades were unseen because they were travelling at two-thirds the speed of light, something not even the sharingan could even hope to see. With her attack, she made sure not to hit Kenta with any of the blades as the wood barrier came crashing down, Yosoi looking in the man's general direction with a hard smile. Looking around and scratching his head as his wood barrier was destroy Kenta let out a sigh, "Dammit. You know you are difficult. Well your blood is. I'm guessing wood and taijutsu won't work on you so there's only a couple of things I can do that could possibly work. Don't ask where this came from or how I have this with wood release, I just do somehow because of my parents." Kenta said as he held up his hand towards Yosoi. Pure chakra visible to the eye of anyone could be seen at the palm of Kenta's hand as it was fired at a ridiculously high rate of speed towards Yosoi. Also infused with this chakra was , since Yosoi had simply turned into blood from physical attacks Kenta theorized this would work. Kenta theorized that if she was to try and turn into blood she would have to do it before the attack hit or turn the area that would be hit into blood before the attack because she still has chakra within her in any form she takes. The pure chakra would still damage her especially since it was infused with natural energy, so Kenta theorized. "It's not that wood or taijutsu won't work, it's just that my technique outclassed your own. Also, telegraphing your attacks don't really help either" Yosoi stated, using Wing Release to talk due to the pesky pollen and the flowers producing them still remaining around the area. As the attacked closed in on her, Yosoi simply dissipated the brute force of the attack as best she could using her carbon encased arms. In doing so, the attack was a lot stronger than it appeared as it slide her back about twenty feet. Looking at her arms, she noticed microscopic cuts and cracks within the makeshift armor as she diverted more carbon to the armor to repair it. "It's about time I take care of these flowers so things can get a bit more real..." Yosoi told herself. Pulling blood from her body, she used wind release chakra molded in the stomach to exhale a massive amount of red butterflies as they then flew out into the surrounding area before turning into Yasaka Magatama as they began warping away large sections of the trees and flowers from the area into another dimension. As this occurred, Yosoi charged fourth, running right as the man as she conjured fire chakra within her body. "Outclassed my own, alright then, I'll turn things up a notch." Kenta said as his skin started to turn blue and his his eyes filled with yellow irides and black sclerae. As Yosoi closed in on him Kenta, he would throw what seemed to be a simple punch, however as Yosoi would soon find out the sheer force behind Kenta's punch caused shockwave to travel swiftly through the air towards her. The ground in front of Kenta literally caved in because of his punches power and it was now coming towards Yosoi. The power of this shockwave was enough to destroy part of a small mountain, only a fraction of his now enhanced abilities due to his transformation. Seeing the man's eyes change along with the appearance of facial patterns, Yosoi knew he had activated a new technique. To prepare for it, she held her arms up as she release numerous, large fireballs from her body. As the man through the punch, she held her arms up and took the full force of the blow, with the fist crashing directly into her defense as she flew into the mountainside. as the dust cleared, Yosoi could see her fists, layers of carbon cracked, though it still remained stable as a whole. "That hit gave off a slightly different signature than my black blood..." She stated as she realized she had several broken ribs and a ruptured right lung. Smoke surrounded she as she searched for Kenta. Not seeing her foe, a red limb bursted out her chest as she new, completely restored body emerged, with her old shell converting into blood that she quickly absorbed back into her body as she came walking out the smoke and rocky debris, her Kerryugan active. Closing her eyes, she increased her blood pressure rapidly as she waiting on her foe to strike once more. "I can't take too many of those blows or else it may be bad..." she told herself concentrated. "You did quite a number on me, Kenta..." Scratching his head while dodging fireballs, Kenta looked on in a bit horror as Yosoi flew into the mountain side. "Shit did I maybe hit her too hard??" Kenta thought as he was reassured by the feeling of her chakra and her technique replacing her damaged body. Clapping his hands together again, a enormous amount of chakra was infused into the ground as the entire earth in front of the two shook with ferocity. Within seconds of the shaking, the earth started to crumble as massive trees were forced to grow out the ground. They rumbled towards Yosoi as they tore through the ground creating dust as they moved. A swift force these trees were, wrecking anything in their path. The trees covered a wide area literally turning this once rocky land into a vast forest. Kenta rode in the front of the rumbling trees as they were closing in on Yosoi fast. Unlike the tree barrier he created before that was easily destroyed, these trees were infused with natural energy making them the toughest trees he could make which would make it way more difficult to destroy them. Not to mention their built in healing ability, virtually these trees were unstoppable but Kenta was not naive enough to think this was enough to believe this was enough to stop Yosoi. As the chaos of rampant tree roots and branches closed in on Yosoi, she released a slurry of invisible blades composed of white blood that cut down the woody extensions as they attempted to enter her space. The white blood the unseen blades were composed of would effectively stop the function of the plant cells within the wood, preventing Kenta from manipulating it further as the blood began to spread throughout the sliced constructs. The blood would prevent further chakra formation while also absorbing the neutralized chakra right out of the wood, effectively preventing more wood from being formed from said roots, branches and constructs. Before the sliced wood could even hit the ground, Yosoi simply vanished without a trace from the very sensual perception of Kenta. As this occurred, numerous Yasaka Magatama from earlier began to converge on various areas of his wood constructs, warping large sections of them away as the top mountain top began to look like a war zone. The blades Yosoi created may have been invisible, but they were sensible to Kenta. Upon sensing the blades, Kenta punched towards the incoming blades with a force greater than what he punched Yosoi with earlier effectively destroying the blades and protecting his trees from that offensive. The force would have seemingly hit Yosoi however she vanished without a trace. The force blew straight through the mountain nearly destroying it, leaving the mountain with a massive chunk of it obliterated. "Oops." Kenta said as the Yasaka Magatama from earlier began to warp large sections of his wood away. Multiple clones of Kenta emerged from the unwarped sections of wood to combat against the Yasaka Magatamas, each clone punched with the same force Kenta just punched with to destroy the Yasaka Magatamas to stop them from warping any more wood away. "Where is this woman?" Kenta asked himself as he couldn't sense the woman at that moment. Keeping his wood clones active, they also watched for the woman, awaiting her reappearance. "He broke my blades I see. Next time, I'll up them to their true speed. That way his body won't be able to sense them in time, even with the natural aid." Yosoi thought to herself. As the projectiles were punched by the clones, the sheer force emitted from the punches triggered them, causing them to disrupt and expanded into a transparent sphere that warped away everything near them. Simply attempting to combat such a technique would be like a person attempting to punch a Kamui Shuriken. Because of this act, the normally small barriers expanded ore than normal, warping fairly large sections of their surroundings and any clones that triggered them with a punch. While this occurred, with ambience, Yosoi's voice could be heard from all around the man, as if she was everywhere at once. "You can't seem to control your strength, so I'll control it for you!" Yosoi stated as she appeared right behind Kenta, walking towards him. "Oh no, I can control my strength what do you think these punches of mine have been? If I were to let lose this entire landscape wouldn't be here." Kenta said as vines quickly sprouted from up under Yosoi to attempt to restrain her. At the same time, Kenta turned quickly to go for a punch right to the stomach of Yosoi to attempt to knock her out. The vines wrapped around the woman's legs tightly as her eyes widened at the speed of the mans punch. A shockwave was unleashed from the extravagant force of the successful hit as transparent waves could be seen within the air. Blood gushed out the mouth of the woman as she her body went limp and he head tilted slightly to the right, blood slowly rolling from both eyes and her ears. The man had broken several of her vertebrae, severely ruptured her left and right lungs from the proximity of the punch, compressed several of her major internal organs and even ruptured several arteries near her heart. From the point of view of any onlooker in the area, the woman was surely dead, bleed leaking from her eyes, ears and mouth, a testament from sheer force unleashed by the Senju. Suddenly the body was just flat out gone. No traces of the Yosoi's body or any of the blood that was previously there. In reality, Kenta was already under the effects of Yosoi's technique, not only were the man's senses under her control, but his very body. From the impact Kenta felt from his fist smashing into her body to the very real feeling of her ceased heartbeat to even the consistency and texture of her blood exiting her eyes and landing on his fist. They were all a mere act of Yosoi manipulating his bodies senses, fooling him into thinking she was there by when nothing was truly there. Let the truth be told, once the technique was initiated, the Senju wouldn't be able to tell reality from fantasy, nor his thoughts from Yosoi merely controlling controlling his thoughts. Nothing the man could do from this point could save him, as there would be no way to tell his what he was experiencing was true or false. Kuzuebiko was a technique truly beyond conventional ninjutsu and genjutsu themselves, a sacred technique even the likes of the Three Great Dojutsu couldn't see through or escape from, despite their capabilities. "Is your world truly yours... or is it my world superimposed over your own?" an ambient voice asked. "Yes it is." Kenta said as his head was poking out of the ground meters away from Yosoi, away from her technique's influence. "I bet you're wondering how I'm here when I'm there. See there's this magical thing called clones and wood ones are just amazing." Kenta said sarcastically. When Kenta used Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, the dust created by the trees gave him the chance to simply create a clone to ride the trees while he hid in the ground letting his clone battle Yosoi until a situation like this occurred. Kenta's clone then fell as Kenta retained the info of all what the clone experienced while trapped. Getting completely out the ground, Kenta dusted himself off and looked in the direction of Yosoi, "This technique is something, it felt like a genjutsu but wasn't, it's chakra wasn't disrupted or anything. Amazing. You controlled the senses it seems because my clone couldn't even sense you, but I can sense you now. So that means it's ninjutsu I assume since of course I could sense where you were all along. But anyway, let's resume." The moment Kenta said this, a wooden dragon came out of the ground around Yosoi and coiled around her, however not directly touching her. The chakra absorption of the dragon was so powerful that even without contact with Yosoi it was drawing chakra from her. The lower part of the dragon was coiled around while the head of it went in the air and arched back down with its mouth wide open shooting a beam of natural energy infused chakra. Seeing the wood crafted beast emerge from beneath her feet, Yosoi chuckled. She couldn't help but laugh as attempt to take her chakra was the worst thing one could do, especially do to her skill set and capabilities. On a whim, serpents of blood emerged from her skin and bit directly into the wooden dragons. Being that they were composed of blood, Yosoi had no fear of any chakra being taken from them as the snakes injected the dragons with boiling blood. Without warning, the wooden constructs began to expand before exploding with intense force in a bloody mess, splashing blood everywhere within the vicinity. Several blood tentacles sprouted from Yosoi's back before forming into spiked, vine-like appendages. Opening her hand, a very long blade formed in an instant from her blood as she simply sliced through a wood dragon that closed in on her. On contact, the entire wood dragon was converted into blood before the blood was swiftly absorbed into the sword. "Why do you persist on taking what's mine from me?" she stated as her extra appendages whipped about, slicing up anything that approached her as she walked towards Kenta. "Hmm, this blood of her's, she can do so much with it. Everything I try to throw her way she can just about counter using that blood of hers." Kenta said to himself then an idea came to mind. Biting his thumb, Kenta weaved the hand signs many shinobi were familiar with. Slamming his hands on the ground a technique formula came from his hands as white smoke filled the air and two giant toads were visible on the side of Kenta. "What the hell do you want Kenta?" One of the toads said. "Way to greet your master, sense the chakra I'm molding together and get ready to do the same. Then you two can go back." Kenta said as he stomped his foot on the ground causing extremely dry grass to sprout all around the area. Taking a deep breath, simultaneously Kenta and the two giant toads next to him all spit out gallons and gallons of oil towards Yosoi and in a matter of seconds the oil engulfed the entire area. The oil flowed around the area like water, there was even enough oil to submerge the area in a couple of inches of oil. The oil was made extra thick so that it would be even stickier making it harder to escape out of.